ricileonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaiken
Zaiken is one of the two major groups in R.O.S. Members Ricileon Orochimaru Ricileon is the leader of Zaiken. After the group went from two to four, Kazen suggested a leader to inform them on what they do. Everyone selected Ricileon because of her strength and knowledge with Kazen as her second in command. She and Kazen were apart of the original Zaiken, which extended back to the Cameo Arc. Ricileon recruited members after determining if they were strong enough and good-hearted enough to keep up with the others. Ricileon recruited Karuso, Koshamei, Lao, Xonea, Sawatar, and Yuma to be members. Zaiken was originally going to be a duo of her and Kazen, but then she decided to add new members after the Cameo Massacre occurred. She did this to ensure her and Kazen's safety. Ricileon stated in the Dekuu Arc that when she died, Xonea was to become the leader. Kazen Vucto Along with Ricileon, he was apart of the original Zaiken. He served as the second in command mainly because he was Ricileon's original partner. Kazen was responsible as leader if anything were to happen to Ricileon, but shared the leadership with Karuso since their powers were near the same. After he was turned into Dark Kazen by Untaka, Karuso took on the role as leader. Kazen was the one to name Zaiken and was also responsible for testing their compatability with the other members. Kazen began to isolate himself from the rest of the group for reasons unknown, but continued to fight when a powerful enemy came. Kazen is the sixth strongest after Yuma. Karuso Darkan Karuso was a member of Zaiken since the beginning of the Hardina Arc and currently serves as the second in command along with Xonea and Lao. Before the two came, he was partnered with Kazen as second in command since their powers were near the same. Karuso and Ricileon began to work together and eventually ended up marrying and having Xonea. Karuso was the strongest after Ricileon had died the first time. At this time, he and Koshamei began to train Xonea. Karuso usually trained Xonea and Lao. He and Ricileon are almost always paired together during missions and fights. Karuso is the fourth strongest after Lao. Koshamei Derain Koshamei was a member of Zaiken since the beginning of the Hardina Arc when she appeared with Karuso. She was revealed to have superhuman strength, like Karuso, but it was repressed by the man who they were with. Koshamei trained Xonea with Karuso after Ricileon had died the first time. Koshamei, like Karuso, was shocked to hear Xonea say that he thought she was his mother, not Ricileon. Koshamei's role has became less apparent as a result of Xonea and Lao and she began isolating herself as well. Ricileon commented that Koshamei and Kazen's isolation made Zaiken feel broken. Koshamei is the eighth strongest after Sawatar, making her the weakest Zaiken member. Yuma Orochimaru Yuma was a member of Zaiken and serves as the medic. Because of Thena, she is able to revive people, reconstruct bodies and power cores, and treat wounds and injuries. She appeared in Hardina while exploring and met Zaiken when she arrived on the island. She was declared a member by Ricileon because of Thena and because she was her sister. Yuma fought in all of the major battles except for the Kao-Kan and Dark Kazen incidents. Yuma was able to avoid being absorbed by Dekuu because of her high endurance level. Ricileon mentioned that if Yuma didn't join that the Zaiken members would wither be dead or be taken over by Untaka. Ricileon also said that Yuma's role is equivalent to hers. Yuma is the fifth strongest Zaiken member after Karuso. Xonea Darkan Xonea was a member of Zaiken since the Hardina Arc and serves as one of the three second in commands along with Karuso and Lao. Xonea is Ricileon and Karuso's child, so he was a Zaiken member from birth. after Ricileon's death, he began to think that Koshamei was his mother since she raised and trained him with Karuso. He denied Ricileon being his mother until he saw her strength in RCSS2. Xonea was the youngest to unlock VL1 out of the males, being only seven years old at the time. Xonea soon became a center of power in Zaiken along with Ricileon and Karuso. Since he went to train with Yuma, he didn't fight Kao-Kan and didn't meet Lao until he came back. Xonea and Lao connected instantly and he was sad to see him go. Xonea and Lao are usually paired together during battles and missions. Xonea fought in every major battle except for the Dark Kazen battle and the battle with Shadow Untaka. As said in the Dekuu Arc, Xonea is the leader of Zaiken once Ricileon dies. Xonea is the second strongest after Ricileon. Lao Sojen Lao was a member of Zaiken since the mid-Hardina Arc and serves as one of the three second in commands along with Xonea and Karuso. He found Zaiken in order to get rid of Kao-Kan. Lao was taught how to fight and ended up dying to save Ricileon, which caused Ricileon to knock Kao-Kan into the ocean and kill him. After he was revived by Ricileon, Lao was stopped by Charredo, who said that he didn't want him to die again. Two years later, Lao slashed Charredo's back and went for Zaiken. He was made a member and fought in every major battle after that. He was the youngest to achieve VL2, being fourteen. Lao was paired with Xonea during missions and battles. Lao was a major part of Zaiken powerwise along with Xonea and Ricileon. Lao is the third strongest after Xonea. Sawatar Orochimaru Sawatar was a member of Zaiken since the Zemotar Arc. She used to be apart of Untaka, but was killed once by Lao and a second time by Ricileon. However, Ricileon and Yuma reconstructed and revived her light energy. However, this decreased her power drastically and left her 1/4 as strong as she was in the Hardina Arc. Everyone disapproved of their decision, mainly Lao when he attacked Sawatar afetr he first saw her, but they warmed up to her and accepted her as a Zaiken member. Sawatar's main role is to sense any disruptions in the normal energy flow of the world. She fought in the Dekuu Arc as a Zaiken member, but was absorbed by Dekuu. Sawatar is the seventh strongest after Kazen. History Zaiken was founded after Ricileon destroyed Cameo. Kazen named it and they began to do things as a pair. After Karuso and Koshamei joined, Zaiken became a group and a target of Untaka. Kazen was abducted by Untaka and turned into Dark Kazen, making him the first Zaiken member to turn evil. Xonea was born into Zaiken with a high power. Ricileon's death had a major impact on Zaiken, but Xonea was able to fill the power gap. Karuso mentioned that Xonea had power that rivaled Ricileon's at the time. All of the Zaiken members were involved in the Eighteenth Tournament, which came down to Ricileon and Xonea. Xonea denied Ricileon being his mother, which shocked all of Zaiken. Ricileon was left dumbstruck and Sumbato took her over after Ricileon hit Xonea at full force. Zaiken pulled together to beat RCSS3 and reform as a whole. When Kao-Kan appeared, Zaiken fought the first Untaka member as a group. Lao became an unofficial member of Zaiken when he left with Charredo. The Zaiken members then fought Dark Kazen and marked the first time they attacked one of their own. Ricileon mentioned that the group was broken, although the man she fought wasn't Kazen. In the Sawatar incident, Zaiken fought together, marking Lao and Xonea's first battle as official Zaiken members. Ricileon attempted to make Sawatar a Zaiken member, but failed when she was able to resist her draining. Sawatar was able to kill Ricileon and Koshamei, making her the first person to kill more than one Zaiken member. Lao unlocked VL1 and VL2, which upgraded Zaiken's power. When Lao was truned into Shadow Lao, Zaiken was broken yet again. Xonea was able to kill Shadow Lao by pumping light energy into Lao's power core. Lao's mental self was carried out of a dark area by a mental version of Xonea. Lao told Xonea to destroy Gilan and not to make him light. Xonea used Lao's shadow energy to kill Gilan. The second love interest was shown in this battle, between Lao and Xonea. Later, Zaiken was reformed when Yuma revived Ricileon and Koshamei. In the Zemotar Arc, Zemotar drained all of Zaiken's energy except for Ricileon's. She blinded him and went to a secret training location with Lao and Xonea. As revealed by Dekuu, Zemotar implanted a shadow being into all of the Zaiken members he had. The three went to fight Zaiken, mainly Lao and Xonea. Eventually, Xonea transformed into VL3 and killed Zemotar, but not before he could revive the deceased villians. Xonea fell victim to energy exhaustion and was knocked out of VL3. Ricileon was only able to reenergize Karuso and Yuma, making them the only Untaka members that could fight Shadow Untaka and Sawatar. Karuso handled Shadow Gilan, Shadow Herem, and Shadow Kao-Kan while Ricileon and Yuma handled Dark Kazen and Shadow Sawatar. Untaka Rivalry Zaiken was the only group to provide a threat to Untaka. Dekuu and Ricileon had rivaled in power, so Dekuu became concerned about Zaiken after Karuso and Koshamei joined. Untaka had planned to make all of the Zaiken members into Untaka members, but was only successful with Kazen. Trivia *In the demonic language, Zaiken means Warriors and Untaka means Shadows. *Sawatar is the only villain to become a Zaiken member. *Kazen is the only Zaiken member who was an official part of Untaka. Category:Organizations Category:Groups